


Daily Drabbles

by shieldfansunite



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, One-Shot, Other, friends - Freeform, lets buil our vocab, most withh probably be fitzsimmons, prompts, romantic, this just gets me writing daily tbh, word of the day, words come from my handy dandy app
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldfansunite/pseuds/shieldfansunite
Summary: So when New Year started, I made a few goals. One was work on my fan accounts because I love them and want to edit and write more - since it helps me destress. Another one was to expand my vocabulary. So today I realized why not write a fic based on my word of the day. Obviously the goal is to update daily, but if I can't write one day, I won't post. If I start one and don't finish till the next day then I'll post twice in a day. I won't stop working on my other fics but I figured this would be a fun challenge.This book may be multi-character and even multi-fandom. I'll add tags as characters get added.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Belated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emilatte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilatte/gifts), [Ughh_Fitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ughh_Fitz/gifts).



> So this first fic is an idea I had to add some soft Fitzsimmons fluff with a touch of angst. I'm glad I started this today because it was fairly easy to use the word in the fic.

Bᴇʟᴀᴛᴇᴅ

𝘪. (𝘢𝘥𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦) 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦.

  
  


"I know you're not super social, and technically your birthday was last week, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something, we could go to the movies, get dinner, oh or we could go to the boiler room." 

Leo jumped slightly from his desk chair. Spinning around to see his lab partner - and only friend - standing there at his door. "How did you get into my dorm room without knocking?!" Said the engineer frantically, hoping to ignore what she said when she had entered the room. 

"Fitz, it was open. Besides you never lock it anyways," Jemma said. She shut the door behind her and set her book bag on his bed. "So what do you say. We could do a  _ belated _ birthday celebration. I mean you're 18 now, that's huge!" Her excitement was evident in her voice but not reciprocated by Fitz.

"I appreciate the offer-" he began. "Come on, we've been friends for about two years and you were busy last year on your birthday. And in the lab earlier you said you weren't busy today so… let's go!" She smiled brightly at him as she waited for an answer. 

"Okay, Jemma, believe me, I'm glad you care, it means a lot but I don't… I don't do the whole birthday things. I mean my mom gets me a card and that's it," he told her. "And," he showed her a birthday card that his mom had sent. "I already got the card so, my birthday's over," he said to her.

Jemma pursed her lips for a moment before her expression fell. "Yeah… yeah alright," she said. Slowly, she sat down on the chest at the end of his bed and glanced down at her fingers. She looked upset at the idea of not doing something.  _ Maybe she feels like a bad friend if she doesn't do anything. _ Fitz's thought made him frown Jemma had been genuinely excited to do something. 

His mom never pushed him to celebrate his birthday, not since he turned 11. Months after his dad left Fitz had hoped his father would come back. His mom had been in contact with his dad’s work, mainly to try and work out a deal to keep the company house. She didn't want his dad coming back into their life, saying they were better without him. Fitz, however, had wanted his father to come home. They knew he was still in Glasgow because he was still going to work every day. So the young Fitz had hoped to see his father again. 

On his 11th birthday, a package arrived in the mail. It was labeled  _ To Leopold Fitz, my son _ . And it was from his father. All the worry from the past few months melted away. Despite his father's abuse, he still loved him and hoped that in his absence his father would realize how much he loved his mother, and how smart Fitz really was and he would come back and never hurt them again. It was a child's fantasy.

After seeing the larger envelope Fitz had quickly opened it. There was a stack of papers with a note on the top "give these to your mom." So Fitz had taken the post-it off only to realize what they were.  _ Divorce papers.  _ The date stating when the documents had been written was 2 weeks after his dad left. Which meant he had held on to them, and sent them out purposely so they would arrive on Fitz's birthday. 

His mom hadn't bothered to go after him when he ran upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. Later in the evening, she had finished making a cake, but he didn't leave his room, saying he didn't care about the cake. So she slipped his birthday card under the door and left him alone. The next day, he didn't acknowledge the events of the day before. She didn't bring it up either, hoping he would talk about it. A year later she asked what he wanted to do, and when he responded nothing, she asked if a card would do. Since then, that's what his birthday always was.

Jemma had no idea about his past and seeing her so upset caused Fitz to frown. He could either explain to her why he hated the day so much, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to burden her with the details of his past. He hated his birthday, and  _ always _ would, but maybe he could humor Jemma and let her celebrate it. That way, she would enjoy the day, and he could wait a little longer before sharing his past. "Okay… we can go to dinner or something," he agreed. Jemma looked up from where she sat. "We aren't making a big deal about it though, just a dinner alright?" 

Jemma stood up and hugged him tightly. "Can I at least tell the waiter it's your birthday," she asked as he grabbed his coat from his hanger. "Alright, you can tell the waiter it's my birthday, then we come back, and that's all we'll do… alright?" Jemma smiled and nodded. Jemma slipped her arm through his. "That sounds perfect."

__________ Yᴇᴀʀs Lᴀᴛᴇʀ __________

It had been over 10 years since that day, and now, Jemma was no longer just a friend. They were officially and legally married. Ever since that night when Jemma had tricked him into doing something for his belated birthday, he seemed to enjoy the date a little more. Of course, the tradition had stayed the same, every year on  _ August 19th _ , Fitz would get a letter in the mail with a single birthday card. He would go about the day, pretending it wasn't anything special.

Two days after his birthday, August 21st, he and Jemma would celebrate his belated birthday. They would go out to dinner. She was allowed to tell the waiter and they would eat whatever dessert the restaurant had. 

Maybe his birthdays weren't so bad after all.


	2. Pacify

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is a post framework AU, and it's the team on a new base and Fitz struggling with the doctor and his hate for inhumans. Daisy offers her advice and help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly this one was difficult to fit the actual work in, and I think I only got it once but anyways, day 2 is done.

Pᴀᴄɪғʏ

𝘪. (𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘣) 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧

He had done his best to avoid the team, or rather Daisy and Elena specifically. Ever since leaving the framework, he had been struggling to handle who he was in the other world, compared to who he really was. There were moments when he would distance himself from Jemma because he struggled to remember what made him fall in love. Even if it was a simple thing. Sometimes in a meeting, he would get rather frustrated hearing about SHIELD and how it was the good guys, and thoughts would cross his mind that hydra was stronger. 

It was a constant battle between what he really felt, and what a voice in his mind told him to think. The worst feeling, however, was the uncontrollable anger and hatred towards the inhuman on the team. Deep down he cared for Elena and Daisy, but when he was around them his mind would talk about how inhumans were dangerous, and an abomination. Of course, he didn’t believe it, but the voice would sometimes get so loud it was nearly uncontrollable. 

One time, Jemma and Daisy were in the kitchen, they were talking about something causal, laughing and having a really good time. Fitz had attempted to stand by Jemma’s side and nod along to the conversation, but he snapped and pulled Jemma from the room. She understood, and instead of getting mad she sat him down and let him talk through his thoughts. But it was getting harder to be fine.

It was getting harder to pacify the feeling that the framework had stirred up. It was getting harder to remember who he as. The only thing that was keeping him tethered to the life he had before the framework was Jemma. She was the only one who could pull him from his mind and get him to remember who he was. She was the one person who had been able to get him to smile for a few short moments on rare occasions.

However, he was still spiraling. Jemma tried to get him to agree to therapy, but he refused. He couldn’t bring himself to talk about his issues with anyone. So the alternative solution he had come up with… Avoidance. He would only go to meetings when needed, and it had probably been a week since he saw Daisy and Elena. So he believed he was managing. 

But he was wrong. His absence from the team just made things worse when he saw them again. Fitz was walking down the hall when he spotted Daisy. Immediately he stopped in his place. She had come from the training room and made her way over to him when she spotted him. 

Fitz did his best to force a smile as he looked at her. He didn’t want her to know what the voice in his head was saying.  _ I can’t believe you would befriend one of them, an inhuman. A danger and a threat to mankind! _ The Doctor’s voice was so loud that he didn’t even here Daisy when she spoke. He could see her lips moving but he couldn’t hear her.

Doing his best to force his mind to be silent he swallowed. “Um… what?” He barely got the words out before swallowing deeply. Daisy seemed to notice his disassociation from the conversation and her smiled faded a bit. "I just… I said I haven't seen you in a while… are you okay," she asked.

Fitz glanced down at his hands.  _ Don't interact with one of /them/. _ Fitz bites his lip before taking a deep breath. "Yeah I'm just great," he said. He glanced away from her, hoping she wouldn't be able to tell he was lying. 

"Fitz," she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I know you’re not okay,” she told him. Fitz quickly pulled his shoulder from her touch. “You don’t know anything,” he snapped at her. He took a deep breath before glancing down and swallowing. “I didn’t…” he muttered. “I know,” Daisy said. “I um, I know you may not want to but… why don’t you and I go somewhere to talk,” she offered. 

Daisy hadn’t looked back to see if he was following as she walked off down the hall. Fitz was tempted to walk the other way, but he was also curious as to what she wanted to say. Despite the doctor telling him it was too dangerous to trust her, he still decided that he would hear her out. The worst thing that would happen is she would quake him.

Daisy leads him into one of the less common sitting areas of the new base and sat down. Hesitantly, Fitz sat down on the other side of the couch. Daisy went to move over before realizing he probably wanted to keep a distance from him. So instead, she put her feet up on the couch next to her. There were a few moments of silence before Daisy knew what to say.

“You know, I never told anyone this, but after Hive’s sway… There were moments when I would have these thoughts. The thoughts he implanted in my mind. Like the fact that as an inhuman I was superior. That the people I knew, my team, wasn’t worth anything because you weren’t inhumans.” Daisy glanced over at him as she spoke. 

She watched as Leo’s shoulders tensed even more. “It’s not that I genuinely believed this thought, it’s that it was implanted in my brain unwillingly,” she explained. “I see the way you sometimes look at me, it’s the same way the doctor looked at me.”

Her comment caused Fitz to glance down and swallow. “I don’t…. I’m now…” he trailed off. “You don’t have to explain, I understand that you have someone else that you’re battling with. Another part of yourself. I know you care about me, but the thought you have about inhumans, those aren’t you. The whole team knows it.” Her words were spoken with strong confidence.

“It took a while for those thoughts to pass, and you know how badly I spiraled after Hive and Lincoln… and I can’t promise everything will go back to normal soon, but I promise the team will be here to help, don’t shut us out.” Daisy gave him a small, weak smile. 

“Daisy I am… I’m glad you’re trying to make me feel better but -” he didn’t finish before Daisy interrupted. “You… and that voice in your head won’t push me away… you’re family, and I’ll always be here when you need me. If you want to be alone right now, fine. But I’m not giving up, and I won’t.” 

Daisy stood up before giving him a small reassuring nod before she headed out the door. The voice in his head remained silent as he watched her leave the room. Finally able to make a decision without The Doctor getting involved. “Daisy wait,” he called. He stood up and ran after her. She had barely stopped and turned when his arms wrapped around her tightly. She immediately hugged him back as he pulled her close. She only barely heard him whisper.

“Thank You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the conversation didn't fix his hearing the doctor or anything but I thought it would be cute to have it go away for a moment.


	3. Uxorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma arrives at ladies night a bit late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a parallel universe where Bobbi and Hunter never left, Daisy never ran away, and FS are married in s4.

Uxᴏʀɪᴏᴜs

𝘪. 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦'𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦

It wasn’t very often that the team had enough downtime to do a ladies night, but when they did, the female agents often gladly took the night off and went to do something fun. Tonight it was all the girls. Bobbi, Elena, Daisy, May, and Jemma.

Usually, Jemma used her days off to spend time with her husband, but Fitz had been preoccupied that night with a project, and instead of pulling him from his works she let him do what he loved. He had been very uxorious lately and she figured he deserved a break from showering her in affection.

Arriving at the restaurant they had agreed to meet at, Jemma found them all at the table. "Hey," she said taking a seat. Usually, Bobbi and Daisy would suggest a nightclub or someplace adventurous but they knew Jemma wouldn't be too fond of that. So the decision to go to a restaurant and then, if there was time, they would go watch a movie. 

"Hey, the waiter came by but we waited for you before ordering," Bobbi said. "Thanks," Jemma mused in return as she got situated. "I figured I'd make Fitz dinner before leaving or he may not eat," she chuckled slightly. "Well, I'm glad you finally came," Daisy smiled. "Me too, I've been wanting too but… Fitz always plans the best of dates for when we have time off that I just can't refuse spending time with him," Jemma pointed out with a smile.

"It's been forever since Hunter actually planned a date. I think the last date we had was because he walked up to me and went 'want chicken,' And then proceeded to point out fast-food restaurants with fried chicken," Bobbi laughed. Jemma chuckled a bit. "Well Fitz is overly romantic and uxorious so," she shrugged slightly. 

Daisy stared at her for a moment. "He's um… what?" Jemma let out a small laugh as everyone stared at her in confusion before her laugh stopped. "Oh, um well it means he shows how fond of me he is a lot," she chuckled. "Why couldn't you just say that instead of going all nerd on us," Bobbi laughed. 

"Nerding out is what she does," Elena pointed out and Jemma shook her head. "Alright no more big words," Jemma said with a smile. After noticing that Jemma had arrived the waiter came over. One by one the girls ordered an alcoholic drink. When it got to Jemma she gave the waiter a small smile "I'll just have a lemonade," she told him. 

He nodded and left the group to get them their drinks. "Come on Jemma, have some fun. You don't have work tomorrow morning so let loose!" Daisy picked up her menu before she glanced over at Jemma. "Wait…" she trailed off as Jemma smiled. "Are you serious," Daisy said louder than intended.

"What?" Elena glanced between the two. "I'm pregnant," Jemma confirmed with a wide smile. "Have been for a while, it's another reason I haven't pushed to come to girls night. We weren't ready to tell but," Jemma shrugged a bit. "I'll start showing soon so we figured now was a good time to tell," she told them.

Congratulations were shared and Daisy got up to hug Jemma. "I'm so happy for you two," May chimed in. "Thanks, it's good to finally tell you guys. Honestly, I'm surprised no one figured it out before considering you're all Spy's." Jemma glanced around at them all. "Oh haha," Daisy said as she sat down. 

"Well, since you're not drinking. You're gonna be my ride back to base," Daisy said as she scrunched her nose and laughed. "Alright, deal," Jemma chuckled. The waiter came back with a drink and Bobbi picked up her glass. "Too little baby Fitzsimmons," she said. The rest of the girls repeated what she said while Jemma chuckled. They clinked the glasses together before letting ladies’ night start.


	4. Convoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson talks to Fitz after a team meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So TBH this one is short and I didn't spend much time on it but I really wanted it finished before tomorrow

Cᴏɴᴠᴏᴋᴇ

𝘪. (𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘣) 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨

After everything that happened with Ruby and her mother, Coulson figured it was best to convoke a meeting. The team was fracturing apart and all Coulson had to do was hold it together long enough to save the world. After that, they could work on rebuilding trust on their own when he was gone. 

The first part of the meeting went well, he explained the plan for the gravitonium. However, Daisy's stress and agitation kicked in. She made a few jabs at Fitz, and Coulson noticed a few times when Fitz would flinch away. As if he was trying to make himself seem smaller. 

After the few jabs at Fitz, Daisy brought up Ruby's death and immediately after Coulson figured it was best to disband the meeting. He cut in and assigned people their jobs before dismissing them. He watched and Fitz kept one hand on his ribs and began walking from the room. "Fitz, a word," he said. Fitz didn't respond and instead kept walking away from the room. 

“Fitz,” Coulson repeated as he went after him. “Leopold,” the director said finally. Fitz froze in his place. Coulson watched the other man’s body tensed up as the name registered in the engineer’s mind. Coulson had called him Fitz, or agent Fitz for all the years he knew him. It felt strange, but for some reason, Coulson hadn’t been able to stop himself from doing so. 

Maybe hearing about the psychic split had changed the way he viewed Fitz. Maybe now he would always look at the other man and wonder which version of himself he was speaking to. Finally, Fitz turned to face Coulson.

“If you want to scold me for what happened between Daisy and me, May and Daisy both covered it so you’re off the hook. If you want to lock me up again, fine, but I think everyone on this team knows that without my help you won’t get the zephyr ready for what you need. I’ll turn myself in after the world is saved,” the words came from Fitz.

“I wanted to make sure you are okay,” Coulson corrected. “I see you’re holding onto your rib, did you have Jemma check out your injuries,” he stated. “If I said yes would it make a difference in the direction of this conversation… I have work to do.” Fitz’s words seemed defensive and powerful, but the way he said them was quiet and timid.

It broke Coulson’s heart to see him looking disheveled. “You’re one of my agents, I want to make sure you’re not in pain.” Coulson took a few steps forward towards Fitz. “I’m fine,” Fitz lied. Coulson could tell he wasn’t even trying to hide it. “Alright,” Coulson said after a moment.

The director glanced down. “After we save get rid of the gravitonium, you and Simmons will have some time off. A proper honeymoon,” Coulson told him. “No,” Fitz responded. “After we get rid of the gravitonium, you’re going to get even more sick, and then Daisy will take over, and she’ll lock me back up.” 

Coulson couldn’t deny the words Fitz had said were true. He didn’t know how much time he had left, and Daisy was already upset that Coulson had allowed Fitz the opportunity to help after the psychic split. “You don’t know that,” Coulson responded.

Coulson watched as Fitz’s hands seemed to make a tight fist. “You heard her in that meeting today, besides, she has every right to be mad at me… I don’t deserve forgiveness.” With that, Fitz turned and walked off.

Coulson decided it was best to not go after him. The meeting had shaken the engineer and nothing Coulson said would help him. In fact, Coulson wasn’t sure anything would really help him out now. Not after what had happened. Fitz needed time off and a break from his own mind and that was something Coulson couldn’t offer him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you guys think!!!


End file.
